My Story, My Life
by turtlechic13
Summary: "My life was never supposed to be like that. That's what everyone tells me at least." Venus is the eldest of four and not your normal fifteen year old. She's a female mutant turtle, but that's not everything. Her life has been a horrifying nightmare, yet a loving and caring world at the same time. Join Venus as she retells her life to you, hoping you don't live like she did. OH


** Here's the remake for "My Story, My Life" prologue! Sorry about the last one! It was kind of confusing and hard to understand so I decided I was just going to make a new prologue instead. Works, right! Well. Either way, here you go. Enjoy!**

My life was never, and will never, be easy. Many have felt sorry for me and many say they wish they could take my place. I've always given them a smile and carried on with my life, the story I can never erase. I've always known that my life is harsh and unthinkable, but I don't want pity from others to show me that! I want people to understand that this is who I am, and who I chose to be. I didn't pick this life for glory . . . I picked this life for honor.

Well, wait a second; let's back up a few steps. I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Venus Sattchi. I'm the oldest of four sisters and a kunoichi. I live in the first world ever created: Robotic World. Now, I know a lot of you are thinking, "Hey, wait a minute! Earth is the first world ever created!" Let me clear that up real quick. Earth is the first world created in _your_ universe, not all of them. Robotic World was the first world _ever_ created. The story you've been told is to keep balance throughout all time and space. The story I know is the real one, but we'll pick up on that later.

I've been requested by my family and friends to record a message on my life and, on occasions, give you a flashback. Why I've been requested this I will probably never know . . . and by probably I mean most likely I will never know. I should probably tell you what I look like real quick actually, now that I think about it.

I'm nearly as tall as Leo and I wear a turquoise mask. My bandages are turquoise colored and are wrapped around the same places as the brothers' have their bandages wrapped. My gear is metal elbow pieces and metal knee pieces that shine turquoise when turned on. The metal elbow pieces reach from my middle-shoulder to the middle of my forearm. My metal knee pieces reach from the middle of my thigh to the middle of my calf. All four pieces have a white diamond where my joint (elbow and knee) bend and they, too, light up. My turquoise colored mask, inches above the center of the space between my eyes, curves upward in both directions and slowly starts to curve downward before meeting at the back of my head. I have no hair on the crown of my head, but from nearly the center of where my mask meets I have a long turquoise braid that reaches down barely past my lower back. My shell and plastron fit my curves and hips easily and adjust themselves when needed (don't ask me how that works).

My weapon is connecting Katana Blades (courtesy of my younger sister, Daniella). They're almost like Leo's blades but instead at the base of the handle I can connect my blades together and use them in a way like a Bo-Staff and Katana Blades. I have a belt that wraps around my waist with a brown strap connecting to the right side of my belt and looping its way over my shoulder and connecting with the back left-side of my belt. Connected on the back of the strap are my Katana Blade sheaths' where I can stash my blades when they're not needed.

My hair, as I said, is turquoise and in a neat braid. My eyes are auburn which, frankly, I remember my mother having this trait. As I said I'm only as tall as Hamato Leonardo but, if you count something else, I'm not technically as tall as him (I'll explain that later). I'm fifteen years old and, as I said, my name is Venus Sattchi. I have three sisters', each who annoy me in their own way. There's Rarity, Daniella, and finally, technically the youngest of us all, my youngest sister Maleigha. All four of us have been trained in the art of Ninjitsu and are skilled kunoichis'. We'll do anything to save and protect our world and, at any cost, save those we love and care for.

On that small and courageous note (I hope) I will bid you farewell for now. May Light Spirit be with you and may destiny and fate guide you. Until next time!


End file.
